objecttalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ella.. The Lady Who Became Queen
Ella... The Lady Who Became Queen is the 14th episode of ObjectTales. It is based on the story of Esther from the Old Testament, with elements from The Godfather and Casablanca. Plot The story opens at 3:00 A.M. at palace in Persia where Hickory, King Xever (Mr. Bowlingpin) right-hand-man (Mr. Wario), is throwing Queen Vicky out for insubordination (as she refused to make Xever a sandwich at the hour). A search is then initiated to find a new Queen. The following day, Ella and her cousin Mushu (Pa Broomstick) are talking. Ella is asking for Mushu's advice, but his advice reveals that Ella knows what to do but that she lacks the courage to do it. He tells her that she should not be scared to do what is right: to confront her friend who stole an orange. When Hickory drives up in a favorite car-wagon to collect the eligible maidens, he spots Mushu and orders him to bow in his presence, but Mushu refuses as he bows down to no one except Neptune and Xever. Hickory then spots Ella and has her taken to the place with the other maidens (though the relationship between Mushu and Ella is kept secret). At the palace, Xever and Hickory audition the maidens to be the new Queen. When Ella takes the stage and sings, Xever is left in awe and the decision is made. However, Ella does not wish to be the Queen, but regardless she is crowned and ensconced in her new life against her will. One day in the throne room of the Perisan palace, Xever is visited by Bigthan Peaoni, one of the two Peaoni brothers (Jean-Claude Feather Duster), who has brought him a large cake. Unannounced visitors are not permitted, but Xerxes allows him to be heard. Peaoni convinces him to come look closely at the cake, while Peaoni's brother Terry Peaoni (Phillipe Feather Duster) hangs onto a rope, the other end of which supports a grand piano from 1750 A.D. suspended above the cake. Mordecai, who is hiding in a corner to avoid Haman, observes the plot and informs Ella. Ella warns Xever in time and Terry and the piano crash harmlessly onto the cake. Xever thanks her for saving his life, but she indicates Mushu, saying that the credit should be his. Hickory banishes the Peaoni Brothers to the Island of Perpetual Tickling for their crimes of attempting to crush Xever and for entering the throne room uninvited. Though Xever believes he is safe, Hickory convinces him that a greater threat awaits. There is a family that cannot be trusted, he claims, and pose an imminent danger to Xever. Unaware that Hickory is talking about Mushu, Xever unwittingly authorizes an edict to have him and his family banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Mordecai finds the edict posted among other posters and visits Ella on her balcony at the palace. He appeals to his cousin to reveal Hickory's evil plans to Xever, but Ella is scared as she lacks the courage to confront Xever and struggles with what to do. While Mushu reminds her that she need not fear to do what's right, action does not come easy for Ella. Twice, she attempts to inform Xever, and both times she fails, lamely inviting Xever and Hickory to dinner instead. Meanwhile, Hickory attempts to get Mushu to bow to him again and threatens to have his banishment carried out immediately when he refuses. His attempt is foiled when Xever declares his plan to throw a parade in Mushu's honor for saving his life, utterly humiliating Hickory. On her third attempt, Ella is finally able to muster up the courage to face Xever. She reveals that Mushu is her cousin and that Hickory has been plotting to destroy him and his family, which includes her. Xever, who respects Mushu and loves Ella, believes her and banishes Hickory to the Island of Perpetual Tickling. Mushu ends up filling Hickory's former position as Xever's right-hand-man as Ella, having saved her people, gazes out the side of the palace with a smile. Trivia * On the poster for public transportation, it states "Why wait 'till A.D.?". This is because the story of Esther takes place before Jesus' birth, which happened at the beginning of the A.D. era. * A gnat is a type of insect. * An edict is a order or decree by a person in authority. * The episode was originally planned to be released for Spring 2001. However, since it was finished early, they decided to release it in late 2000 instead. * This was the first episode for several things: ** The first episode since Where's Neptune When I'm Terrified? where someone that's not from the cast narrates the story. ** This is the first non-holiday or Captain Timerpants episode not to have the countertop or a Funny Song. Zack states that they originally planned a countertop, but it was going to make the runtime almost an hour (Keep in mind, this was before the company was about to move to Franklin). ** The first episode Percy is seen without Little Tommy or any of the other kid shape characters. ** The first time Pa Broomstick smiles since his debut episode. ** The first episode where Jerry appears without a major role as well as he barely speaks. This would happen again in The Little Guitar Boy. ** The first episode Tim Hodge and Tom Bancroft worked on. ** The first non-holiday episode that features no bible verse. * In some airings of this episode on Smile of a Child, some scenes were removed, including who the youngest Jackson is. This is possibly due to time. * There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version: ** The narrator was going to be in a South Chicago accent. This was later changed to a New York-esque accent. ** Grover Flashlight was the host instead of Lamp 1. It might be possible his model wasn't rebuilt until the next episode. * When Zack was planning out which story to do next, it was this or Ruth, and they went with Ella. They would eventually do an adaption on Ruth later. * Haman holding the cards was storyboarded by Luis Contreras. Zack originally didn't want Haman to hold the cards in the scene, but they decided to keep it in. * Before Ella tells Xever what Hickory did, you'll notice the pizza box hides the front of him. Zack states this was done because he was intersecting with the sofa while sitting, so in reality, Xever is actually standing. * The episode was made out of ObjectTales fans demanding an episode that's all about a girl. * Andy Arnett, Tom Bancroft, Tom Danen, Robert Ellis, Thom Falter, Joe Gorski, Joe McFadden, Nathan Tungseth and Marc Vulcano had a nightmare of Joseph Sapulich's daughter being a shape. * When this premiered in select Orlando showings, The Song of the Cebú played before the show, and free copies were placed for people to take home and watch. * This episode was included as a bonus feature on a re-release of Henry the Kindly Viking. * The Qubo broadcast of this episode states this episode was directed by Quinn Vischer. * On the DVD and Netflix versions, the audio is only in mono. If you compare this with the original VHS, there's some sound effects that were missing in the DVD (eg. a rooster crowing in the beginning) * Vashti is thrown out just because she refused to make Xerxes a sandwich at 3:00 A.M. Unless Hickory was enforcing Xever' rules, there must be unreasonably strict rules set before the Queen (as they're crowned AND during their term in the palace). * It'd be very unlikely all the maidens could fit in Haman's wagon at it's size. * Ella was successfully able to audition for the role of and be crowned as the new Queen, but, aside from one maiden onscreen, where were the other maidens? Had they already auditioned and not been crowned or were they just plain ignored during the audition? Unless there were elimination rounds before the final rounds of the audition, it's hard to believe the host doesn't discriminate against certain maidens. * The host says "Ladies and gentlemen..." even though only Hickory and Xever are in the audience. That is, until the room suddenly fills up in just a split-second with unseen characters taking pictures. * One of Ellen's dresses has shoulder pads... however, she doesn't have shoulders. * The Peaoni Brothers had ample time to set their whole trap up without anyone noticing indicating the palace guards aren't doing their job correctly. * What does I.P.T. (Infant Potty Training) have to do with banishment to the Island of Perpetual Tickling? * After Hickory is banished to the Island of Perpetual Tickling, Mordecai fills his former position, which is apparently "the No. 2 guy in the whole kingdom," which in turn would make the Queen's spot No. 3. Shouldn't the No. 2 spot go to the Queen since they both share the rule of Persia, unless that's no longer how royalty works? * Reginald, the camel from Luigi: A ObjectTales Movie can be seen as a picture on the flyer on the bulletin board. * A flyer for King Joe and the Ducky, as well as an ad for the Stuff-Mart can be seen on the bulletin board. * The First time Mario takes a break after King Joe and the Ducky * Mushu's "Have I ever steered you wrong?" may be a reference to Cleo's catchphrase from Clifford the Big Red Dog, which came out the same year as this episode. * Phillippe's line is a quote used from the Scooby-Doo series, where the gang would capture the bad guy and revealed his/her plan was and would state " And I've would gotten away with it if wasn't for you meddling kids!" * The Jacksons Hickory and Xever are refering to while they're playing is a family of singers, including Michael, Tito, and Janet. Goofs * In the first shot of Persia, the sunglasses on the Feather Duster train clip through their bodies. * When Mushu shushes Ella the second time, he gains teeth. However, he doesn't have any when he shushes her the first and third times. * There's some buzzing in the textures. * Towards the end of The Battle Is Not Ours, when Ella is gazing at the sunrise, she appears to clip into the edge of the palace. * In the overshot of the palace entrance during the sunrise/sunset, you can see black on the left. * One shots shows a wall render too late.